


Christmas writing challenge (Ryan/Dallon edition)

by Plz_Humor_My_Ships



Series: Bandom Oneshots/Multifics [13]
Category: DallonWeekes, IDONTKNOWHOWBUTTHEYFOUNDME, idkhbtfm - Fandom
Genre: 31 day writing prompt, Angst, Christmas, Cuddling, Cute, Dates, December - Freeform, Fluffy, Gay, Love, M/M, Merry Christmas, Snuggling, grinch, grouch, its gay, warning, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Humor_My_Ships/pseuds/Plz_Humor_My_Ships
Summary: 31 cute Christmas oneshots about Ryan and Dallon.(its p gay)





	1. Day 1 Winter Itinerary

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I'm startng on the 4th however, we have had no power for a week so... not my fault.

Day 1: Winter Itinerary

The fact that Ryan hated Christmas wasn’t exactly a secret. He didn’t go about ruining everyone else’s time with his cynicism but he didn’t put up with them trying to pressure him into celebrating either. He had dinner with his parents, gave them a gift and that was it. He didn’t party, he didn’t decorate, and he wanted nothing to do with the mounting festivities. He didn’t even care when he gained the nickname ‘Scrooge’ among his friends, its sole purpose was to try and rile him up, but he wouldn’t rise to the bait. Perhaps hated was a strong word, it was more like severely disliked, and it wasn’t exactly Christmas that he disliked, it was more so the date the holiday happened to be on.

Thus begun his reoccurring December schedule; don’t leave the house if not necessary. He could work from home, and only leave to buy groceries or when he wanted good coffee; his coffee machine was a hunk of junk it was that old. Now was one of those times, he’d woken to his loud-ass neighbors in the flat above his own, it was a little family of three, nice people, decent neighbors but the little girl loved to just stomp around up there. He knew that if he went up there and explained the couple would tell their daughter to stop, but the last time he’d gone up when they’d only just recently moved in the little girl just gazed at him curiously and he couldn’t bring himself to ruin her fun. Besides it was probably the only fun she had, living on the fourth floor of an admittedly small apartment complex.

On the plus side, they had a cat. He was more his cat then theirs though, the young tom spent most of his days in Ryan’s apartment, coming in through the window from the fire escape. He had his own little bowls and cat bed in Ryan’s kitchen, the bed was barely used, he much preferred sleeping on Ryan, not that he minded. He heard them call him Jitters but rather called him Sam, if he ever moved away he’d take Sam with him, he’d grown quite attached.

With a groan, he cracked his neck as he reached for his coat, this late in the year it was getting progressively colder and he didn’t want to risk getting sick. On his way down the stairs, preferring them over the elevator, he greeted old Mr. Mihael, who was on his way to collect his mail as usual. Stepping out the doors into the chilled breeze was both welcome and not. On one hand it woke him up, and the chill felt nice in comparison to the too-warm lobby, and on the other hand, it was goddamn _cold_. Grumbling he made his way to his usual shop, a little hole in the wall café called ‘ _(Closers)’_ about two blocks away from his apartment, warm, usually quiet, pleasing décor with a decent internet connection and good coffee.

About halfway there he slowed as he passed the cemetery, gently trailing his fingers over the last of the fake spider webs left up from Halloween a month ago, staring over at one spot. One particular spot where he knew one old gravestone sat marked with the name of an old friend and the twenty-fourth of December. He silently payed his respects as he walked by before speeding up, now wanted to get to the café and out of the wind, feeling a chill on the inside he knew couldn’t be warmed with coffee, but that wouldn’t stop him from almost drowning himself in the stuff anyway.

Entering the café he paused in the door to look around, surprised at how full it was and searching for any open tables. Bar the abundance of people, the café was still pretty much the same, the walls a mocha brown strung with photos and the history of the place and cheesy coffee quotes. The lights were hanging exposed lightbulbs over each table, tastefully tinted so to not blind the customers, and bathing the rest of the room in warm light. All the tables were a light wood, the booths white leather to match the seats, and the white marble of the counter top. It was a cozy little place. To his delighted surprise his usual little booth in the back corner was open, and he quickly made his way over to claim it before it was too late.

This booth in his opinion was the best in the café, it was tucked in the corner and given the illusion of privacy due to healthy flaring potted plants on either side of the seats. As it was in the corner it gave the perfect position for people watching while also allowing him to see out the big glass windows the front and right walls consisted of. Plus it was also directly under the router so that helped when he wanted to work. Strategically he shifted the things on the table to look used and placed his coat on it as well so if anyone came looking they would think the table was occupied, before he finally made his way to the counter to order his coffee and breakfast, an orange poppy seed muffin. Sharing small talk with the girl behind the counter, he could consider Abby a friend seeing as he’s there so much.

As he waited in his booth lost in thought and staring at a chocolate lab pup tied outside another café across the street, he was suddenly in the shadow of someone in front of him. Breaking out of his stupor with a minuscule headshake, he looked up at the man before him. He had soft-looking windswept brown hair which fell over amused grey-blue eyes, his skin was fair and mostly unblemished, his nose and cheeks were a light pink which Ryan attributed to the cold outside, he was tall, evidently taller than Ryan himself and was smiling awkwardly down at him.

“Oh- hello.” Ryan greeted, curious as to what this attractive man could possibly want with him. The guy shifted his weight and shoved his hands in his faded red hoodie pockets.

“Yeah hi um sorry to bother you but the café is full and you seemed nice so I guess I wanted to know if that seat across from you is taken?” he shifted his weight again but held eye contact, smiling a little more calmly, possibly shy then. Ryan cleared his throat and adopted his own smile, gesturing to the other side of the booth happily.

“No please go right ahead, if you don’t mind me asking, if you saw the café was full, why come in?” he asked curiously, waving off the strangers grateful thanks. He was just glad he didn’t have to be alone, might even make a new friend, plus the guy was cute. Probably not gay; but cute nonetheless.

“It started to rain, and like hell I’m going out there, it’s cold as fuck.” They laughed for a moment, the man’s cutting off into a sheepish look.

“Ah sorry here I am interrupting your morning and you don’t even know my name.” he smiled charmingly and held out a hand over the tabletop. “I’m Dallon.” Smiling lightly Ryan accepted the handshake.

“Ryan.” He replied.

“A pleasure to meet you Ryan.” And that’s how it began, they were there for hours, well after the rain stopped. Buying item after item so they weren’t kicked out, surprisingly the conversation flowed smoothly, Ryan wasn’t used to that, even with his own friends they sometimes had trouble speaking so easily and freely. Ryan found that he and Dallon had quite a bit in common, favourite bands, they both played music, Dallon was surprisingly interested when he found out Ryan was an author, as Ryan was in return when he found that Dallon was a photographer working for some popular magazine at the moment shooting for their Christmas theme.

That, they definitely didn’t have in common, Dallon was a Christmas enthusiast, rambling on about plans, family, friends, how he loved the aesthetic and the food, and was playfully appalled by Ryan’s blatant distaste. But not judging, never judging, only teasing, which left Ryan in a state of almost awe, this guy was so… so _good_ , whoever he decided was good enough to date was going to be one lucky girl.

“How about this Friday, I take you out and show you how great Christmas is?” he replied flirtatiously, the dusting of pink on his cheeks contradicting his confident tone. Taken aback Ryan didn’t say anything, was he asking him out? Or was it like just hanging out, or…? the only indicator that he heard at all was the subtle widening of his eyes. With no reply, Dallon’s confident façade slipped a little more. He waved his hands a frantically and slouched in his seat.

“I mean, it doesn’t have to be a date, you probably don’t like guys like that right? Uh, I just think you’re pretty… _great!_ Pretty great! Not that you’re not pretty or anything you’re actually kind of gorgeous, but shit uh, can we still be friends? I just… um… sorry-” Ryan’s blush intensified, the poor man before him was almost hysterical, probably mortified, and hopelessly endearing. Ryan was incredibly flattered, while it was teasing he also just didn’t think his personality was all that appealing, nor his looks. The blue hair usually put people off before they even spoke to him. So to hear and see this, and for _him_ , left him in wonder.

“Dallon” he called allowing the warm smile to grace his face. Immediately Dallon looked up from where he was picking at the chocolate muffin he’d gotten and forgotten about half an hour ago, closing his mouth with a click and looking up at Ryan sheepishly, relaxing only a little when Ryan didn’t seem to be reacting negatively.

“I’d love to” he answered and Dallon’s mood took a complete one-eighty, he was practically bouncing in his seat, grinning before pulling his phone from his pocket so fast he almost dropped it. Thrusting it forward, Ryan saw that it was open to the New Contact form, laughing lightly Ryan put his number in and labeled it ‘Ryan’ very creatively before handing it back. He looked away for a second but still caught Dallon putting a little blue heart next to his name despite him trying to hide it. He didn’t call him out, just smiling a little wider as he got a text from an unknown number, the text just reading ‘it me dallon :)’

Rolling his eyes, he saved the contact as ‘Dallon’ adding his own little red heart next to it but not bothering to hide it at all. When he looked up Dallon seemed to be smiling even wider if that’s even possible.

“You’ll see, by the time Christmas rolls around you’ll be having the time of your life.” Perhaps he would, most likely he wouldn’t but with Dallon, his first relationship in literal years, perhaps his December itinerary would be changing.


	2. Day 2 Advent Calendars

Day 2: Advent Calendar

Ryan had been standing outside (Closers) with two coffees in hand when Dallon showed up apologizing for being a little late but rationalizing it as his front door getting stuck again. Ryan was sure there was a story in there somewhere but decided not to ask, simply handing over one of the paper cups with a “it’s fine you weren’t that long”. Dallon accepted the coffee enthusiastically curling both hands around it to absorb as much warmth into his stiff fingers as possible. He took a long breath of the rising steam and looked at Ryan with exaggerated awe.

“You just became my favourite person.” He pretended to swoon. Ryan rolled his eyes and playfully slapped Dallon’s shoulder.

“So-“ he took a sip of his own drink “-where are we going?” he asked, following easily when Dallon started walking towards the main road, falling into step with him. Dallon side glanced at him while taking another sip, and winking conspiratorially.

“It’s a surprise” he stage whispered, laughing at Ryan’s disgruntled expression.

“Not to be rude or whatever but like, is it far? Because it’s cold as hell” he grumbled.

“No not too far, I go there all the time, cause I live pretty close and I thought you might like it.” Ryan decided right there that sheepish Dallon was the best Dallon. He was right though as after only a few turns they had apparently arrived. The glass was tinted but the sign on the door read Open and they entered anyway.

Once Ryan got over the blast of welcome warmth he took a moment to look around and was pleasantly surprised to find himself in an old-style arcade. The floor was covered in an old but clean carped of swirling blues and reds, and the walls were checkered with the same colours. Along the back and left walls, was a long row of all kinds of modern and retro arcade machines, from Space Invader to Call of Duty to claw machines. The left half of the room also had three rows of back to back machines while the right side has the token/prize counter and a small seating area by the side of the desk that presumably sold snacks judging by the tiny kitchen and shelves of drinks and snacks.

“Woah” Ryan muttered, rolling his eyes at Dallon’s playfully mocking mimic. Besides that Ryan stayed silent as Dallon spoke to the man at the counter, instead taking that  time to study and pick what prize he would be aiming for, quietly deciding to go the cliché route and aim for the soft looking reasonably sized dark brown bear with cute black button eyes for _~~800~~ 260_ tickets. Judging by the quality of the bear Ryan would have thought it’d be the crossed out amount but based on the festive décor of the place he supposed it was some kind of limited time Christmas offer or whatever the fuck all shops did in December.

Finally wrapping up his conversation Dallon took the cup of tokens with a grateful smile before dragging Ryan away towards the larger cluster of arcade games, then looked at Ryan imploringly while making a sweeping gesture towards the flashing lights. Deciding to tease Dallon a bit in retaliation for taking so long at the counter Ryan took his sweet time in looking over each game, looking as though he was going to select one then reveling in the face Dallon made as he shook his head and turned away last second. Finally, as planned he stopped at the ski ball machine that was back where they started. The pained and exasperated look on Dallon’s face had Ryan bending forward he was laughing so hard.

By the time he reigned himself in enough to stand back up, his laughter had faded into sporadic chuckles and his hair had all flopped over to cover his eyes. Reaching up to fix it he paused, another larger hand had beat him to it and was gently combing through his fringe to brush it back into place, nails gently scratching over his scalp pleasantly. Ryan glanced up at the forearm just above his head, trailing his eyes up, past his bicep, memorizing the way his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed, then paused briefly at his lips, snapping up to meet Dallon’s eyes as he watched the beginnings of a smile brighten his features.

The look that met him was exasperated but oh so fond. Ryan didn’t think he’d see a look like that for at least a few dates, weeks at least, but there he was looking at him like that. He felt the air grow lightly warmer as his face heated, and looked away in embarrassment. Dallon just laughed lightly, shifting forward to rest a hand on the small of Ryan’s back as he inserted two token into the machines slot.

They played for hours, the two of them; a few people came and went, at one point a small group of pre-teens, straight from school if the backpacks of books were any indication. However, they didn’t notice, far too absorbed in the fun they were having with each other. All too soon, the second cup of tokens was empty and their pockets and jackets were full of tickets. Ryan had been counting as he collected them and was secretly delighted to have collected enough for the bear and some, with 318. As they made their way to the prize desk Ryan glanced over to Dallon just to see him concentrating intently on counting his tickets. With a light laugh, Ryan sped up a few steps to make it to the desk first, handing the tickets over for the counting machine.

Soon enough he found he actually had 315 tickets, a slight miscalculation but that was fine. Silently he pointed to the bear he’d selected before, receiving it and hiding it behind his back with a quiet thanks. Before he could pick what to do with the remaining 55 tickets he heard a quiet groan. Dallon was looking at the ticket counter mournfully, evidently not having enough for whatever it was he wanted. Rolling his eyes amused, he asked the clerk to give his remaining tickets to Dallon. Dallon looked at him ecstatically thanking him with his eyes before turning to whisper to the other clerk. He smiled at Dallon, passing him a white bag with the arcade logo on it. After Dallon’s choice they still had 30 tickets so they each got a small bag of Christmas themed candy before heading over to the couches in the corner.

Proudly, Dallon set his haul down on the small coffee table, twisting in his seat to place his full attention on Ryan.

“What did you get?” he prompted, while tossing another Santa-shaped milk chocolate in his mouth. Ryan smiled around the candy cane in his own and held out the bear to him, nodding when Dallon asked if it was for him. Dallon looked a little awed at the sweet genture.

“Ryan, it’s so cute, I love it! His name is Ryan now no take-backs!” Once again he rolled his eyes, trying to seem nonplussed despite the blush he could feel crawling over his cheeks.

“And what’d you get?” he asked, the words slightly muffled by the slowly shortening candy cane. Dallon smirked and jumped, as though he’d forgotten he’d gotten anything at all, too engrossed by the fluffy bear in his lap. Triumphantly he shifted the bag to share the remaining space on his knee. Pulling out two long and thin, but wide boxes out of the bag, presenting one to Ryan with a flourish. Curiously Ryan stared at the box in his hands for a moment, before realization dawned on him. Dallon had gotten them both advent calendars. His was a baby blue colour covered sporadically with snowflakes, with twenty four little windows randomly placed, each with a little Christmas themed image on the door like a stocking, or present.

He was unsurprised by the gift, knowing that Dallon was trying to convert him to the ways of the Christmas spirit, but the fact that Dallon planned an elaborate date, and made sure that Ryan had fun while he did it was truly touching. Glancing down at Dallon’s box he could see it was themed to look like a Christmas tree with each door shaped like an ornament, Dallon noticed his gaze.

“Sorry if you don’t like that one! We can swap?” he asked in a rush, obviously trying to make Ryan happy. That in itself did. With a small smile Ryan shook his head, declaring he loved it and was thankful for the simplicity. And as Ryan walked back home, after parting ways when they reached the Café, the weather may have been cold, but with the box in his hand, and a smile on his face, he felt strangely warm.                                                                                               


	3. Day 3 Favourite Holiday movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the general length all these will be.

Day 3: Favourite Holiday Movie

The week had gone quickly, work, text Dallon, eat, text Dallon, sleep, eat, text Dallon, etc. the routine repeated itself, until one night, board of the never ending silence Ryan invited Dallon over to his apartment for a movie and dinner.

**‘and I said no and the guy was not backing off right?? so my frind punched him like whooooaaaaaa’**

_‘hey dallon’_

**‘yep’**

_‘u want to go on another date?’_

**‘Um’**

**‘Yes’**

**‘Duh’**

**‘When’**

_‘Now?’_

**‘Now!?! Yeah wat u wanna do?’**

_‘Was thinkin a movie?’_

**‘Great meet @ the café?’**

_‘No like do u wanna come ovr?’_

**‘Yes omg ofc’**

_‘:)’_

After texting his address Ryan looked around glad, he had that rut yesterday and spent a good few hours just cleaning. With a nod, he turned to his room to get ready.

-

Three hours later, found them cuddled close on his couch, Dallon was reclining in the couch crease, Ryan’s favoured spot, with his feet up on the coffee table, next to their empty plated from dinner, and the two mugs of cooling hot chocolate Dallon had insisted on. Ryan was tucked under his arm and into his side, his own legs thrown over Dallon’s thighs. Cozy and warm they sat and watched movies, Christmas movies weren’t exactly Ryan’s first choice, but Dallon understood that, and while he wanted to push he wouldn’t want to make Ryan uncomfortable, so he put on dramatic/romantic comedy’s with a vague Christmas theme. And The Grinch. Because what Christmas is complete without watching that movie at least once.

Honestly, Ryan didn’t mind one bit, Jim Carrey is a great actor and he’d forgotten how much he liked the movie, liking it even more-so now at this age as he could finally laugh and enjoy some of the more mature jokes he didn’t catch as a child. Looking up to point that out to Dallon, he had to pause. Dallon was watching the screen intently, a small, amused smile to his lips while he absentmindedly traced slow, soft circles on the exposed skin of Ryan’s hip where his shirt had ridden up. Driven by a sudden surge of affection, Ryan shifted and gently kissed Dallon on the cheek. Pausing Dallon looked at Ryan with a strange look on his face, he couldn’t identify it, but it was definitely somewhat delighted. He watched interestedly as Dallon schooled his features into a blank mask.

“I don’t put out on the third date, I ain’t that kind of girl.” Ryan was 70% sure, he was joking, so he let himself laugh.

“This is the third date?” he asked incredulously.

“Well yeah duh, our first date was at the café.”

“It shouldn’t count as a date if you asked me out after the date.”

“No.” he huffed petulantly.

“No?” Ryan replied easily.

“No you can’t take this from me.” endlessly amused Ryan agreed if only to get that despaired expression off his face, joking or no.

“Okay.” Smiling Dallon leaned over to kiss his cheek, and Ryan let him, only for 0.05 seconds, before putting a hand on Dallon’s right cheek to push him away. He waited for Dallon to shoot him a confused look before clarifying.

“I don’t put out on the third date honey, keep your hands to yourself.” Dallon’s laugh was probably Ryan’s new favourite sound.


	4. Day 4 Christmas Tree

Day 4: Christmas Tree

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” Ryan grouched, huffing and pulling his coat tighter around him.

“Oh lighten up, this is fun!” Dallon laughed pulling Ryan deeper into the maze of Christmas trees. Ryan didn’t care for the fact that this was about Christmas and Dallon was trying to get him to have fun, it was freezing, snow was due to fall in the next few days. Noticing Ryan’s discomfort, Dallon’s smile softened, turning to him he took his cold hands in his own, brining one up to cup Ryan’s cheek.

“come on, the sooner we pick one the sooner we can head back to my place where it’s warm.” Resigned Ryan kissed Dallon’s wrist that was beside his nose. Sighing with a small smile he gesture to the tree Dallon had stopped in front of. It was a good size, about a foot taller than Dallon, beautiful, green branches, flowing out. He secretly hoped Dallon agreed on this one, one because he wanted to get out of the fucking cold, and two because this was the tree they just had their moment in front of. It meant something now, but he didn’t say that out loud.

“It’s perfect.” Dallon breathed, taking Ryan’s hand and dragged him over to the reception.

Later when they’re both sitting in the dark snuggling on Dallon’s couch, watching the Christmas lights on the tree glittering like chromatic stars, Ryan will consider the idea that, maybe Christmas isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
